By use of the present invention the mechanical pump means ordinarily required for lifting slurries of water and fragmented rock can be eliminated. Also excessive downtime caused by extreme pump wear can be eliminated. The inventive technique utilizes a foaming process and technique whereby in situ foam formed in the vicinity of the drilling nozzle entrains fragmented rock (usually mineral bearing) in the form of fine rock particles, which have been formed by the drilling and brings them to the surface. There the particles, if in the form of mineral ore, can be recovered with conventional separation techniques and further processed.